Kion finds new love, lion guard, chapter 1
by flaming cheetah
Summary: Kion and all the girls including kiara, tiifu, zuri, and fuli and about them reaching sexual maturity. so they make love to each other.
1. Kion finds new love,lion guard,chapter 1

This story is kion x zuri x tiifu x fuli x kiara

It was a normal day for kion. He was with the lion guard defending the pride lands from janja and the rest of the hyenas. Kion says to fuli, beshte, Bunga, and ono " great work guys",then Kiara came to kion and told him simba needed him. He tells the guard see y'all later. He was off when he got back to pride Rock to see what his father needed. Simba told kion to watch kiara, tiifu, Zuri, while Simba and Nala are gone away on a trip with the rest of lion pride, for a funeral. Kiara and her friends said aww man! Kion said fine, how long will y'all be gone? Simba said should only be a few days. Everyone says there good byes kion asked kiara,tiifu,and Zuri what they could do.kiara suggested to stay at pride rock because it started to get dark out side and went to bed. The next morning it was very early went kion woke up to see kiara's pussy in front of his face he saw she was still sleeping. So he decided to lick her slit softly. kiara started moving around and woke up and she said what...are...you doing? While blushing. Kion said nothing in a blush. Kiara lays on her back and said please do that again. Kion asked are you sure? I don't want to wake tiifu and Zuri. Kiara said please do it again. Kion hesitatly said ...ok. Kion stared lapping at her tight slit.kiara moaned and said that feels so good kion. At that kion started going deeper and faster. Kiara said oh...kion! I can't...I can't take it anymore and with a loud moan Kiara let her juices flow and kion lapped ever bit of it up. Tiifu and Zuri woke up to kiara's loud moan and saw what kion was doing. And tiifu said with gasp ...what are you doing? Kiara said don't tell anyone. Zuri started complaining about her paw again,oww my paw! Kion says I can fix that. Zuri asked how. Kion said you'll see. Kion lays Zuri on her back. Zuri said what are you..., kion starts licking zuri's pussy and she started moaning oh kion that feels really good. Zuri starts moaning really loud because it felt like something she's never felt before.Tiifu was stunned at what kion was doing with her mouth wide open. Kiara asked tiifu your not going to tell are you? Tiifu no I won't tell,but why is he doing that? Kiara said I don't know but it felt really good. Zuri was starting to squirm, and said kion I'm about to...oh! Kion! And one last moan she came all over kion and he licked all of it up. Zuri said kion that felt really good and kissed kion. Kion was surprised but gave into the kiss. Then they pulled apart. Tiifu hesitantly asked kion can I go next? With a smile kion said sure why not? Tiifu layed down and kion asked you ready? Tiifu said yes. Kion started licking her young slit. Tiifu started squirming and moaning.kion that really does feel great.kiara said I told you Tiifu. Tiifu says oh kion! Don't stop! He goes deeper making Tiifu squirm more until she finally cums. Kion told kiara,Zuri,and Tiifu he has to go meet up with the lion guard and not to tell anyone what they did they all agreed. Kion left pride rock and went the guard headquarters to see what the guard is up to. Full was sitting on the rock she likes to lay on and asked kion what took him so long to get here. Kion said was talking to kiara and her friends. Full said ok but that's hard to believe because you normally get here an hour earlier. Kion said well I slept a little later. Ok fuli says. Kion asked where the rest of the guard went. She said they went with their parents to go to the funeral. Kion said well it's just me and you then. Fuli said I guess so. Kion asked what they will do. Fuli says I don't know what do you want to do. Kion says something fun I guess. Fuli asked what is there fun to do, have any suggestions? Kion says not really sure as he lays beside her. He smells a glimpse of fuli's scent wondering what it is. Fuli gets up and moves away. In her mind she says I can't let him smell my scent I'm in heat.but I love kion of course kion doesn't know that. Kion asked what's wrong. Nothing fuli says and starts running away crying. Kion says in his mind what did I do, is it something I said. He starts running after her. She says go away. And runs faster. Not realizing a root of a tree sticking out of the ground and she tripped . I think I lost him. She starts crying some more. She hears bushes rustling. Out jumps kion. He asks again what's wrong with you. She says while crying I didn't want you to see me this way, I'm in heat kion. Kion says oh can I help you? What do you need? Fuli says you can help, I need pleasure in this area pointing at her pussy. Kion was shocked that his best friend fuli showed him her most private area. Fuli says kion you ok? Yeah he said just I didn't expect you to show me your most private area and your my best friend. Kion fuli says I have always loved you. Kion said you have? Fuli felt afraid that kion didn't feel the same and that she ruined her friendship. Kion said I have always loved you too. Fuli starts crying tears of joy. So kion can you help me then. Kion said of course. Kion dives into her pussy and starts eating her out. Fuli starts moaning oh.., kion!! That... feels sooo!... good! And starts squirming. Oh kion!! I need you inside me! Kion asked are you sure you could get pregnant. Yes kion if I had cubs I would want you to be their father. Ok kion said and sheathed himself inside her and starts at slow pace. Kion that feels sooo good go faster! He picks up the pace. Fuli starts moaning like crazy. Oh oh kion! Keep going! Kion said I don't think I can hold it any longer and cums in side fuli. He pulls out and cum was trickling out of her pussy. Oh kion that felt so good. Did I fix you problem kion asked. Fuli said I think so. They walked up to pride rock. Kion asked fuli if she wanted to stay. Fuli said sure. Kiara said hi fuli. Fuli says hi kiara, Zuri, and, Tiifu. They say hi back. Kiara asked kion where the rest of the guard is. Kion told them what fuli told him. Kiara said so you too where alone and loving on each other. Kion says no we weren't. Kiara said yeah you where. Zuri saw y'all. She told me what y'all were doing. Fuli asked hesitantly your not going to tell are you. No because before he went to see what you were doing. He licked all of our pussies and made us cum. Fuli said wow kion you really do have a way with girls don't you. Kion with a blush said yeah I guess. It started getting dark outside. Kiara asked fuli so what did it feel like with kion inside you. Fuli said 10 times better than licking. Wow kiara said. Fuli said maybe you, Zuri, and Tiifu should ask kion to go inside y'all when he comes back into pride rock. Kiara, Zuri, and Tiifu agreed. Kion walked in and said y'all good for the night. Kiara said no me, Tiifu, and Zuri want you inside us before we go to bed. Kion said sure all you had to do is ask. Kiara said that all we had to do? Kion said yeah. Kiara said inside now! Kion said ok ok needy. Kiara laid down and waited for kion to enter. He spread her legs and inserted his self. He went at medium pace and Kiara was moaning why didn't we do this before. Kion said I don't know. Kiara said oh..:. Uh... uh... kion! As she came. Kion asked are you ok? Kiara says yeah I'm fine it just felt really good. Fuli said I'm going to bed wake me up in the morning. Everyone said ok, good night. Kion asked who is next? Zuri said me! Ok kion says. Zuri spread her legs and says I'm ready. Kion came up to her and entered. Going slow and speeds up over time. Zuri starts moaning very loud ohhh!! Kion! It feels soooo good! She says go faster! So he does. She moans louder until she finally cums. Zuri says that felt very good. Kion said glad you liked it. He turns to Tiifu and asks you want to do it too? Tiifu says hesitantly I don't know. Kiara and Zuri tell Tiifu it feels very good you should try. Ok... I'll try. Kion comes up to Tiifu and spreads her legs and asked you ready? Sure Tiifu says in a low voice. Kion penetrated her and starts slow. Ohhh... Tiifu gasps that really feels good oh... oh... uhhhh! Kion goes really fast in and out Tiifu is so amazed of how it feels and moans really loud and cums. Tiifu said That felt real good. Kion said yep. Kiara says I'm going to hate when mom and dad get back because we won't get to do this anymore. Kion said why not we can find some other place private.kiara said oh yeah didn't think of that. Kion says I'm tired I'm going to bed and lays down beside fuli. They agreed and layed down around kion. And they went to bed. The next morning fuli the first one up. She whispered to ask kion if he was awake.kion said yeah in a tired voice. Kion asked what do you need? Fuli says I need you. What do you need me to do as he got up. She says you know what I need you to do as she spread her legs for kion to see. Ok he says. He walks over to her and puts his cock into her pussy. He goes back and forth fast. Fuli moans and moans. Oh kion that feels very good! Don't stop. Fuli finally cums. Kion said that was fun. Yeah fuli says. Kion sees Zuri still sleeping and she turns on her back. Kion goes over to her. Kion slowly spread her legs. Sticks his cock inside her pussy. He starts at a slow pace. Zuri moves a little bit. Kion starts humping her faster. Zuri wakes up and starts moaning, ohhh... kion...don't... stop! Zuri finally cums. Zuri says that was nice! Kion said yeah it was. Kion wakes Kiara and Tiifu up. Kion says you ready. They say yeah, simba and nala walk in and they said ready for what. Kion's eyes widened And he says your back! Yay! I missed y'all! We missed you too son simba and nala say in unison. Kion said we are getting ready to go play in the pride lands. Simba and nala say ok that's fine just be careful. Ok kion, Kiara, Tiifu, Zuri, and fuli say. They head out to the pride lands. Kiara says that was a close one kion. Yeah it sure was kion says. They go into a cave they found a while back. They go deep in the cave. Kiara tells kion it is her turn kion says ok. Kiara lays down and lifts her back side for kion to see her pussy. He comes behind her. He puts his cock into her pussy. Kiara lets out a soft moan. Zuri, fuli, and Tiifu were watching. Zuri starts rubbing her pussy. Tiifu sees Zuri rubbing her pussy. Tiifu pins Zuri down and starts licking zuri's pussy. Zuri moans out loud. Fuli sees this and she lays on her back and gets under Tiifu's pussy and starts licking. This makes Tiifu moan and makes Tiifu lick deeper into zuri's pussy making Zuri moan louder. Kion makes Kiara moan louder by pounding her pussy faster.kiara says I can't take it any longer. She then cums. This makes kion cum too. Then Zuri and Tiifu finally cum. Kion says well that was fun. The others agreed. Kion tells them that he and Kiara have to go because simba and nala call for them. Zuri, Tiifu,and fuli day ok see y'all later.


	2. Kion finds new love,lion guard,chapter 1

This story is kion x zuri x tiifu x fuli x kiara

It was a normal day for kion. He was with the lion guard defending the pride lands from janja and the rest of the hyenas. Kion says to fuli, beshte, Bunga, and ono " great work guys",then Kiara came to kion and told him simba needed him. He tells the guard see y'all later. He was off when he got back to pride Rock to see what his father needed. Simba told kion to watch kiara, tiifu, Zuri, while Simba and Nala are gone away on a trip with the rest of lion pride, for a funeral. Kiara and her friends said aww man! Kion said fine, how long will y'all be gone? Simba said should only be a few days. Everyone says there good byes kion asked kiara,tiifu,and Zuri what they could do.kiara suggested to stay at pride rock because it started to get dark out side and went to bed. The next morning it was very early went kion woke up to see kiara's pussy in front of his face he saw she was still sleeping. So he decided to lick her slit softly. kiara started moving around and woke up and she said what...are...you doing? While blushing. Kion said nothing in a blush. Kiara lays on her back and said please do that again. Kion asked are you sure? I don't want to wake tiifu and Zuri. Kiara said please do it again. Kion hesitatly said ...ok. Kion stared lapping at her tight slit.kiara moaned and said that feels so good kion. At that kion started going deeper and faster. Kiara said oh...kion! I can't...I can't take it anymore and with a loud moan Kiara let her juices flow and kion lapped ever bit of it up. Tiifu and Zuri woke up to kiara's loud moan and saw what kion was doing. And tiifu said with gasp ...what are you doing? Kiara said don't tell anyone. Zuri started complaining about her paw again,oww my paw! Kion says I can fix that. Zuri asked how. Kion said you'll see. Kion lays Zuri on her back. Zuri said what are you..., kion starts licking zuri's pussy and she started moaning oh kion that feels really good. Zuri starts moaning really loud because it felt like something she's never felt before.Tiifu was stunned at what kion was doing with her mouth wide open. Kiara asked tiifu your not going to tell are you? Tiifu no I won't tell,but why is he doing that? Kiara said I don't know but it felt really good. Zuri was starting to squirm, and said kion I'm about to...oh! Kion! And one last moan she came all over kion and he licked all of it up. Zuri said kion that felt really good and kissed kion. Kion was surprised but gave into the kiss. Then they pulled apart. Tiifu hesitantly asked kion can I go next? With a smile kion said sure why not? Tiifu layed down and kion asked you ready? Tiifu said yes. Kion started licking her young slit. Tiifu started squirming and moaning.kion that really does feel great.kiara said I told you Tiifu. Tiifu says oh kion! Don't stop! He goes deeper making Tiifu squirm more until she finally cums. Kion told kiara,Zuri,and Tiifu he has to go meet up with the lion guard and not to tell anyone what they did they all agreed. Kion left pride rock and went the guard headquarters to see what the guard is up to. Full was sitting on the rock she likes to lay on and asked kion what took him so long to get here. Kion said was talking to kiara and her friends. Full said ok but that's hard to believe because you normally get here an hour earlier. Kion said well I slept a little later. Ok fuli says. Kion asked where the rest of the guard went. She said they went with their parents to go to the funeral. Kion said well it's just me and you then. Fuli said I guess so. Kion asked what they will do. Fuli says I don't know what do you want to do. Kion says something fun I guess. Fuli asked what is there fun to do, have any suggestions? Kion says not really sure as he lays beside her. He smells a glimpse of fuli's scent wondering what it is. Fuli gets up and moves away. In her mind she says I can't let him smell my scent I'm in heat.but I love kion of course kion doesn't know that. Kion asked what's wrong. Nothing fuli says and starts running away crying. Kion says in his mind what did I do, is it something I said. He starts running after her. She says go away. And runs faster. Not realizing a root of a tree sticking out of the ground and she tripped . I think I lost him. She starts crying some more. She hears bushes rustling. Out jumps kion. He asks again what's wrong with you. She says while crying I didn't want you to see me this way, I'm in heat kion. Kion says oh can I help you? What do you need? Fuli says you can help, I need pleasure in this area pointing at her pussy. Kion was shocked that his best friend fuli showed him her most private area. Fuli says kion you ok? Yeah he said just I didn't expect you to show me your most private area and your my best friend. Kion fuli says I have always loved you. Kion said you have? Fuli felt afraid that kion didn't feel the same and that she ruined her friendship. Kion said I have always loved you too. Fuli starts crying tears of joy. So kion can you help me then. Kion said of course. Kion dives into her pussy and starts eating her out. Fuli starts moaning oh.., kion!! That... feels sooo!... good! And starts squirming. Oh kion!! I need you inside me! Kion asked are you sure you could get pregnant. Yes kion if I had cubs I would want you to be their father. Ok kion said and sheathed himself inside her and starts at slow pace. Kion that feels sooo good go faster! He picks up the pace. Fuli starts moaning like crazy. Oh oh kion! Keep going! Kion said I don't think I can hold it any longer and cums in side fuli. He pulls out and cum was trickling out of her pussy. Oh kion that felt so good. Did I fix you problem kion asked. Fuli said I think so. They walked up to pride rock. Kion asked fuli if she wanted to stay. Fuli said sure. Kiara said hi fuli. Fuli says hi kiara, Zuri, and, Tiifu. They say hi back. Kiara asked kion where the rest of the guard is. Kion told them what fuli told him. Kiara said so you too where alone and loving on each other. Kion says no we weren't. Kiara said yeah you where. Zuri saw y'all. She told me what y'all were doing. Fuli asked hesitantly your not going to tell are you. No because before he went to see what you were doing. He licked all of our pussies and made us cum. Fuli said wow kion you really do have a way with girls don't you. Kion with a blush said yeah I guess. It started getting dark outside. Kiara asked fuli so what did it feel like with kion inside you. Fuli said 10 times better than licking. Wow kiara said. Fuli said maybe you, Zuri, and Tiifu should ask kion to go inside y'all when he comes back into pride rock. Kiara, Zuri, and Tiifu agreed. Kion walked in and said y'all good for the night. Kiara said no me, Tiifu, and Zuri want you inside us before we go to bed. Kion said sure all you had to do is ask. Kiara said that all we had to do? Kion said yeah. Kiara said inside now! Kion said ok ok needy. Kiara laid down and waited for kion to enter. He spread her legs and inserted his self. He went at medium pace and Kiara was moaning why didn't we do this before. Kion said I don't know. Kiara said oh..:. Uh... uh... kion! As she came. Kion asked are you ok? Kiara says yeah I'm fine it just felt really good. Fuli said I'm going to bed wake me up in the morning. Everyone said ok, good night. Kion asked who is next? Zuri said me! Ok kion says. Zuri spread her legs and says I'm ready. Kion came up to her and entered. Going slow and speeds up over time. Zuri starts moaning very loud ohhh!! Kion! It feels soooo good! She says go faster! So he does. She moans louder until she finally cums. Zuri says that felt very good. Kion said glad you liked it. He turns to Tiifu and asks you want to do it too? Tiifu says hesitantly I don't know. Kiara and Zuri tell Tiifu it feels very good you should try. Ok... I'll try. Kion comes up to Tiifu and spreads her legs and asked you ready? Sure Tiifu says in a low voice. Kion penetrated her and starts slow. Ohhh... Tiifu gasps that really feels good oh... oh... uhhhh! Kion goes really fast in and out Tiifu is so amazed of how it feels and moans really loud and cums. Tiifu said That felt real good. Kion said yep. Kiara says I'm going to hate when mom and dad get back because we won't get to do this anymore. Kion said why not we can find some other place private.kiara said oh yeah didn't think of that. Kion says I'm tired I'm going to bed and lays down beside fuli. They agreed and layed down around kion. And they went to bed. The next morning fuli the first one up. She whispered to ask kion if he was awake.kion said yeah in a tired voice. Kion asked what do you need? Fuli says I need you. What do you need me to do as he got up. She says you know what I need you to do as she spread her legs for kion to see. Ok he says. He walks over to her and puts his cock into her pussy. He goes back and forth fast. Fuli moans and moans. Oh kion that feels very good! Don't stop. Fuli finally cums. Kion said that was fun. Yeah fuli says. Kion sees Zuri still sleeping and she turns on her back. Kion goes over to her. Kion slowly spread her legs. Sticks his cock inside her pussy. He starts at a slow pace. Zuri moves a little bit. Kion starts humping her faster. Zuri wakes up and starts moaning, ohhh... kion...don't... stop! Zuri finally cums. Zuri says that was nice! Kion said yeah it was. Kion wakes Kiara and Tiifu up. Kion says you ready. They say yeah, simba and nala walk in and they said ready for what. Kion's eyes widened And he says your back! Yay! I missed y'all! We missed you too son simba and nala say in unison. Kion said we are getting ready to go play in the pride lands. Simba and nala say ok that's fine just be careful. Ok kion, Kiara, Tiifu, Zuri, and fuli say. They head out to the pride lands. Kiara says that was a close one kion. Yeah it sure was kion says. They go into a cave they found a while back. They go deep in the cave. Kiara tells kion it is her turn kion says ok. Kiara lays down and lifts her back side for kion to see her pussy. He comes behind her. He puts his cock into her pussy. Kiara lets out a soft moan. Zuri, fuli, and Tiifu were watching. Zuri starts rubbing her pussy. Tiifu sees Zuri rubbing her pussy. Tiifu pins Zuri down and starts licking zuri's pussy. Zuri moans out loud. Fuli sees this and she lays on her back and gets under Tiifu's pussy and starts licking. This makes Tiifu moan and makes Tiifu lick deeper into zuri's pussy making Zuri moan louder. Kion makes Kiara moan louder by pounding her pussy faster.kiara says I can't take it any longer. She then cums. This makes kion cum too. Then Zuri and Tiifu finally cum. Kion says well that was fun. The others agreed. Kion tells them that he and Kiara have to go because simba and nala call for them. Zuri, Tiifu,and fuli day ok see y'all later.


End file.
